Timothy
by dontcallmekitten
Summary: Nenhum problema é grande o suficiente para derrubar os Castles, principalmente Timothy Castle.


**Oi. Essa oneshot é a primeira de algumas postagens e espero que quem fizer a leitura dela goste! xo**

* * *

Beckett estava na frente do portão da escola quando as crianças começaram a sair. O maior de todos os sorrisos iluminou seu rosto ao ver o pequeno Timothy andar enquanto todas as outras crianças corriam desesperadamente. Os cabelos se juntavam na frente em um mini topete, o que a lembrava muito Castle. Tudo nele lembrava o marido – os olhos azuis, a expressão curiosa a cada novidade descoberta, até mesmo o jeito de falar – a única coisa diferente era o castanho dos cabelos.

A mochila nas costas parecia absurdamente grande para o menino, o que ela particularmente adorava. Apesar de ser pequeno, Timothy tinha um coração gigante. Podia passar o dia todo agradecendo pelo filho. Seu menino era realmente um garotinho encantador, e tinha muito orgulho por ele.

Assim que os grandes olhos azuis se levantaram, Tim viu a mãe parada no portão com um enorme sorriso.

"Mamãe?" Ele perguntou assim que chegou perto o suficiente da mulher.

"Oi, meu amor." Sorriu para o filho, enquanto se abaixava para abraça-lo.

O garotinho correu para os braços da mãe, enquanto tentava tirar os óculos. Assim que conseguiu, entregou-os para Beckett, e escondeu o rosto no peito dela enquanto os pequenos braços rodeavam seu pescoço. Beckett deixou um beijo na cabeça do filho enquanto se levantava, acolhendo-o em seus braços.

Sentiu a camiseta começar a ficar molhada, e ocasionalmente sentia os pequenos soluços. Fechou os olhos e apertou o menino ainda mais no abraço.

"Hey baby boy, que tal irmos tomar um sorvete?" Perguntou Beckett. "Parece uma boa ideia, huh?"

"Sim." A voz abafada respondeu, se ajeitando ainda mais no peito de Beckett.

"Ótimo." Respondeu o filho e começou a caminhar em direção à sorveteria.

 _Os óculos são o problema. Ele chorou no meu colo assim que tirou e entregou-os na minha mão. Vamos passar para pegar um sorvete e vamos para casa._

Alguns minutos depois, Castle respondeu a mensagem.

 _Tudo bem, eu tenho uma coisa aqui que vai nos ajudar bastante. Estou esperando meu sorvete de chocolate. Amo vocês._

Beckett guardou o celular no bolso e se concentrou em chegar na sorveteria. Só de imaginar os motivos para aquilo ter acontecido já era o suficiente para seu coração de mãe se agitar no peito. Colocou o menino no chão assim que parou na porta da sorveteria, segurando-o pela mão e entrando no local.

"Nós vamos pegar o sorvete e ir para casa, tudo bem?"

Tim balançou a cabeça. Deixou a mochila no chão e subiu no banco que estava do lado de Beckett. Enquanto esperavam o sorvete, ela percebeu que o filho estava com dificuldades para enxergar. Poderia negar quantas vezes ele quisesse, mas ela era mãe.

"Hey, vamos coloca-los de volta?"

Timothy olhou para baixo e balançou a cabeça positivamente. Beckett se abaixou, ajeitando os óculos no rosto dele.

"Está melhor assim?"

"Agora eu estou enxergando."

Beckett sorriu, ajeitando os cabelos do menino. Os pequenos olhos azuis se encontraram com os grandes olhos esverdeados. Pela primeira vez em algum tempo, Timothy sorriu para a mãe. Ela sabia que nada estava resolvido, mas já era um começo.

Pegou a encomenda e olhou para ele. "Aposto que o papai vai ficar muito feliz em saber que vamos levar o sorvete favorito dele..."

Timothy desceu do banco e agarrou a mão de Beckett, disposto a ir para casa encontrar o pai.

* * *

Assim que a porta do loft se abriu, Castle viu Beckett de mãos dadas com o filho. Ele estava triste, mas parecia distraído segurando o sorvete nas mãos.

"Chegamos." Ela disse em voz alta, pois sabia que ele estava em seu escritório. Ajudou Timothy a tirar a mochila. "Vou guardar o sorvete na geladeira, para comermos depois." Piscou para o filho, que tinha ficado parado no meio da sala.

Castle abriu a gaveta, tirando uma fotografia de dentro. Estava na hora de mostrar uma coisa que ia ajudar Timothy a passar por esse momento.

"Tim?" Levantou um pouco a voz, só para ele saber onde o pai estava. Assim que se virou na direção do escritório, viu o pai acenando para ele. "Vem aqui comigo, filho. Quero te mostrar uma coisa."

Timothy agarrou a mão de Beckett e a guiou para o escritório. Os pequenos passos logo chegaram perto dele. Trocou um olhar com o pai, pegou a foto e olhou delicadamente, analisando cada pequeno detalhe.

Franziu a testa quando olhou para Castle novamente. "Essa foto é minha?"

"Não." Ele sorriu para o menino. "Esse sou eu, quando tinha a sua idade. Você é muito parecido comigo quando eu era criança, a única diferença é o cabelo. Agradeça a sua mãe por isso."

"E você usava óculos?"

"Sim, assim como você." Sorriu, olhando para o filho. Os olhos curiosos rapidamente tomaram um brilho bem conhecido, e Castle tinha certeza que Timothy ia acabar falando alguma coisa.

"Mas eu não gosto. Eles dão risada de mim, papai." O menino escondeu o rosto no braço do pai. "Porque eu sou pequeno e uso óculos. Eles são maus comigo."

Beckett arregalou os olhos em espanto com as palavras de Timothy, mas sua expressão mudou rapidamente para o olhar de Kate Beckett. Era o olhar da capitã misturado com o da mamãe Beckett. Aquilo era um péssimo sinal. Como aquilo era possível em pleno jardim de infância? As crianças deveriam brincar, e não fazer bullying!

A boca estava prestes a se abrir para dizer algo, mas Castle respondeu antes dela.

"Eu sei, amigão." Castle puxou o filho para sentar no seu colo. Abraçou o pequeno Timothy e encostou o queixo em sua cabeça. "As pessoas são más, muitas vezes elas esquecem que devem educar os filhos e ensinam coisas feias para eles. Mas você tem duas coisas que eles não têm."

"O que?"

"Primeiro de tudo, você tem uma família que te ama e te ensina coisas muito boas. Você tem um coração de ouro e é um garotinho muito gentil. Eu tenho muito orgulho de você." Beijou o rosto do menino. "Você lembra o que nós aprendemos juntos sobre o que devemos fazer com as pessoas que fazem coisas ruins para as outras?"

Timothy pensou por alguns segundos. "Matá-los com bondade?"

"Exatamente, filho." Passou uma das mãos nas costas de Tim. "E a segunda coisa é que você tem o charme que herdou do seu papai aqui." Disse apontando para si mesmo. Beckett revirou os olhos, mas não podia negar a verdade. Timothy constantemente era chamado de mini-Castle. Sorriu para o marido, se aproximando ainda mais deles. "Você é pequeno agora, mas um dia vai crescer bastante, e ficar bem grande." As últimas palavras fizeram Timothy se afastar do peito do pai.

"Como você sabe disso, papai?" Os olhos curiosos olharam para cima.

Castle parou por alguns segundos para pensar. Olhou para Beckett e rapidamente teve uma ideia. "Bem, olhe para a mamãe. Ela não é alta?"

"Sim." Ele disse olhando para a mãe. "As pernas são grandes!"

"E o que você acha das minhas pernas?"

"Muito grandes, papai." O garotinho sorriu, com a língua entre os dentes. Ele tinha mais coisas da Beckett do que ela achava.

"Vou te contar um segredo. Existe uma coisa no nosso corpo que se chama 'genética'. Ela é como se fosse uma partezinha que fica guardada em um lugar bem especial e é nela que guardamos as coisas importantes sobre nós." Ele fez uma pausa, olhando para o garoto. "Você tem a cor dos meus olhos e os cabelos da cor dos da mamãe graças a ela."

Timothy parecia estar pensando nas palavras que o pai havia contado. "Ser grande também?" Perguntou curioso para Castle.

"Céus, você é tão esperto." Abraçou o filho o mais forte que podia. "Um dia você não vai mais ser o pequeno Timothy, pois vai crescer."

"Gostaria que esse dia não chegasse nunca, mas pelo jeito não tenho escolha..." Beckett pensou alto. "Mas o papai tem razão, Tim. Você é lindo exatamente do jeito que é."

"É a gene... genética, mamãe." O garoto sorriu para a mãe.

"Com certeza é a genética." Ela se abaixou para ficar na altura da cadeira onde Castle estava sentado. "Lembre-se de que eu e o papai temos muito orgulho de quem você é, Tim. Sempre que você estiver passando por qualquer coisa, se acontecer de as crianças da sua sala falarem algo sobre você novamente, conte para nós, tudo bem? Iremos te ajudar."

"Sim, mamãe."

"Você é lindo, meu amor, e nada do que os outros digam vai mudar isso."

"Obrigado, mamãe." Encostou a cabeça no peito de Castle, enquanto olhava para a mãe. "Obrigado, papai."

"Sempre, baby." Piscou para Timothy.

"Que tal a gente fazer o almoço e depois assistir o melhor filme do mundo?" Castle olhou para o menino e em seguida olhou para Beckett.

"Star Wars?" Os olhos azuis brilharam intensamente, e Beckett não era capaz de dizer qual dos dois pares brilharam mais. Sorriu balançando a cabeça, enquanto se levantava para ir até a cozinha.

"Quem pegar o sabre de luz primeiro vai ser o Anakin!" Castle disse enquanto colocava Timothy no chão. Não precisou se levantar da cadeira, os pequenos passos apressados foram em direção ao quarto.

"Eu acho que vou começar a usar meus óculos com mais frequência." Castle disse fazendo Beckett parar no meio do caminho. "Isso, vou começar agora mesmo."

"Rick..."

"Eu só uso quando eu estou escrevendo e ele nunca viu. Acha que eu não preciso mais deles." Castle disse pegando a caixa nas mãos. "Ele se sente mal por causa das crianças. Mas, se ele ver que alguém perto dele também usa, ele vai se sentir confiante e vai começar a ligar menos para isso."

Ele terminou de falar animado, e olhou para a esposa. Em seu rosto, havia um misto de sentimentos que ele não sabia dizer com clareza. Ela sorriu, os olhos brilhando através das lágrimas que estavam se formando. Suspirou, terminando de encurtar a distância entre eles.

"Eu digo isso com muita frequência, mas vou dizer mais uma vez: você é o melhor homem que eu já conheci. Tudo o que Timothy é hoje, é porque ele tem você como exemplo." Colocou as mãos no rosto dele, deixando um beijo casto em seus lábios. "Eu amo você."

"Sempre." Castle disse, sorrindo para ela e colocando os óculos no rosto. Escutou os passos rápidos de Timothy voltando para o escritório gritando a frase que ele tinha certeza que iria escutar.

"Você agora é o Luke!" Disse apontando o sabre de luz para Castle. Ele parou de falar quando observou o pai parado em sua frente, os óculos no rosto dele era o motivo pelo qual Timothy não conseguia parar de olhar para ele. "Papai?"

"Vamos começar o filme, mini-Castle?" Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas para o garotinho.

Timothy largou o sabre de luz e correu em direção ao pai, agarrando uma de suas pernas. "Eu sou igualzinho a você agora!"

Castle colocou as mãos na cabeça do filho e olhou para Beckett, que estava com as mãos sobre a boca e já não fazia esforços para evitar que as lágrimas caíssem.

Ele olhou para baixo e olhou nos olhos de Tim. "Não, filho, você é ainda melhor."


End file.
